


I'm Back

by theirroyalhighness



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mind Control, Resurrected Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirroyalhighness/pseuds/theirroyalhighness
Summary: Wilbur gets revived and has some mind control powers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	I'm Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jannah (fromjannah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjannah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Play God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683182) by [jannah (fromjannah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjannah/pseuds/jannah). 



> this is inspired by jannah (from jannah)'s fic play god, which is really good and you should definitely go read it after this. or before this. give them the comments and kudos they deserve.  
> typical disclaimer of this is about the characters not the ccs and i hope you enjoy this!

Wilbur Soot was playing solitaire. He hadn’t done much of anything else in the months since Tommy had left. Where Tommy went, he did not know. This was already as close to Hell as they could get. Maybe the little bastard found his way to Heaven and hadn’t been kicked out yet. Good for him. 

A voice called his name, not Tommy. The voice was American, but it wasn’t Schlatt. Did someone else die? Was he getting more company? Maybe competitive solitaire was back on. 

“Wilbur?” the voice said. “Wilbur, wake up.” 

Wilbur’s eyes fluttered open and he immediately shut them in pain. Something was too bright. 

Wait, bright? That wasn’t right. 

“Wilbur!” the voice said again. 

He flinched at the noise. It was louder now. Too loud. He could feel something solid under him and for the first time in forever, he sat up. He shielded his eyes from the light before opening them. He was on the floor in a small room. 

“Where the fuck am I?” Wilbur said. 

“You’re alive,” said the voice. 

When he looked towards the voice, he saw “Dream?” He stared for a second before laughing. “Did you finally kick the bucket too?” 

Dream shook his head. “Other way around. I brought you back to life.” 

That seemed to check out considering this was most certainly not the afterlife Wilbur had spent years in. “Why the fuck did you do that?” 

“So you can help me,” he said. “You’re going to help me break out of prison.”

“Ha, no.” He dropped the hand blocking the light. It was still a lot, but it was more bearable now. He checked his pockets, searching them to see if a deck of cards had followed him from the afterlife. “I’m not all that interested in helping you break out of prison.” 

“I don’t care if you’re interested. You owe me.” 

“I don’t believe I follow.” Damn. No cards yet. 

“I brought you back to life, Wilbur. You owe me your life!” he shouted. 

Wilbur stood up, dusting off his trench coat as he did. “Dream, I can’t owe you something I don’t want.” 

“That’s not how it works! No, you owe me! I brought you back and now you owe me.” 

“I don’t. Do you have a deck of cards in here? I’ve grown quite fond of solitaire.” 

“No, Wilbur!” Dream lunged at him, grabbing his wrist. “You don’t have a say in this! You  _ have  _ to help me! You’re going to break me out of here and then we’re going to let Hell loose.” 

Wilbur pulled his arm from Dream’s grip. “No, Dream, you listen here,” he said. “I don’t care, alright? I don’t care that you brought me back. Push me into that lava right now, if you want, I don’t care!” He laughed. “I don’t care,” he repeated. “Besides, how the fuck am I meant to get you out of this prison?” he added, gesturing to the obsidian walls and lava. 

“We can do it,” Dream said. “We’re going to do it.” 

“No,” Wilbur said. He grabbed Dream by the wrist, holding tightly when he tried to get away. “Listen to me. You know what’s going to happen?  _ You are going to call for your guard until they come and let me out of here, then you’re going to sit in the corner like a good little prisoner. _ ” He dropped Dream’s hand and neither of them spoke for a moment. Then,

“SAM!” Dream shouted. “SAM!  _ SAAM _ !” 

Wilbur felt giddy. It actually worked. His veins buzzed with that familiar electric feeling. This… this was good. 

“What do you want, Dream!?” an exasperated voice called from the other side of the lava. 

“Get Wilbur out!” he shouted. 

“What?” 

“Hello Sam!” Wilbur called. “I’m not very fond of this cell.” 

If Sam responded, Wilbur could not hear it, nor did he much care. He was drunk on this feeling. The feeling he hadn’t felt in years. And it had worked! Dream was there, sat in the corner, arms crossed, like a child in time out. 

The lava fell and Wilbur got his first look at the rest of the area he was in. Sam, presumably, stood across a bit of lava, sending a little crawling bridge across. “Walk with the bridge, Wilbur,” he said. 

Wilbur flashed a big thumbs up, stepping onto the bridge. 

“YOU OWE ME!” Dream shouted as Wilbur shot across the lava. “I BROUGHT YOU BACK! YOU OWE ME!” 

“No,” Wilbur called back. “I don’t.” 

He was back. For better or for worse, whether he liked it or not, Wilbur Soot was back. 


End file.
